Lost Family
by darkened-angelwings
Summary: What if Natsu had a sister? Why doesn't he remember her? Who is this guy? This has hints of NaLu. (sorry I don't know what I'm doing so this sucks)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I'm not such a great writer but I love to write so I thought I would try it out since my sister is also doing one which I am helping with {most ideas are mine} if you want to check it out it's really good and she's better at this than I am :) please leave a review favorite or follow. :) (for the love of a dragon slayer. it's a Nalu) **

**Chapter 1**

Five years ago...

It all started when my parents were killed, my brother and I were told to run so we did that. We ran into the woods and got lost, eventually we were found not by humans but by a dragon. He took care of us and trained us to be dragon slayers, One day he disappeared and separated me and my brother. He took his memories of me and made me forget how to use magic. I looked everywhere for both of them. I searched for over two years until one morning in a town called Magnolia that I found my brother.

I was walking by the fairy tail guild when I hear his voice

"Erza fight me!"

about five seconds later he came flying out of the guild doors almost hitting me. I yelped and jumped back I looked to my left and saw a scarlet haired girl standing there and people drinking and having fun, I looked back to Natsu sitting up I offered him my hand and he took it

"Thanks, What's your name?" my smiled faded then 'he doesn't remember me?' he was still looking at me and I put on a fake smile

"My name's Blaze. What's yours?" "I'm Natsu" he said giving me his goofy grin

**Natsu POV**

The girl in front of me had long pink hair and big blue eyes he clothes were tattered and dirty I wondered why. For some reason I felt like I knew her, She was looking at the guild

"do you want to check out the guild?" she looked at me then with uncertainty in her eyes but nodded, I grabbed her hand and walked into the guild.

**Blaze POV**

Natsu dragged me into the guild and started to introduce me to everyone I meet Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Cana, Happy and a lot of other people i don't remember i heard alot of comments like "oh she's so cute" "she looks kind of like Natsu" the last person I meet was Macarov he sat on the bar

"oh and this is Gramps" Macarov looked to me

"Hello, what's your name?"

"My names Blaze, its nice to meet you" He smiled at me and i instantly liked him he had a fatherly quality to him.

"What happened to your clothes dear?" he asked I looked down embarrassed

" I've been walking in the woods" I answered it was kinda the truth but not completely. I have been walking in the woods and just about everywhere. I looked back up to Macarov then looked over to see Natsu in a fight with Gray

"and where are your parents if you don't mind me asking" I looked down again and thought 'maybe i should lie to him, but why should I?' I looked back up and said

"Mom went shopping and Dad is working, I should properly go before mom gets worried" I smiled at him and his face looked unconvinced "it was nice to meet you" I said before turning around and walking out of the guild

I was holding back my tears then not wanting anyone to see me cry. when I was out of the guild I started running letting the tears fall, i kept running not caring that people were staring i finally stopped tired and unable to breathe I fell to the ground and started crying.

After that day I had visited the guild a couple of more times, just to see my brother, and had made friends with a couple of people there, but after a couple of days I decided to needed to leave so I left and never went back.

**Natsu POV**

I waited all day for Blaze to come to the guild, but she never did and she didn't come the day after that or after that I was sad for the week and didn't even fight anyone just sat there looking at the guild doors waiting for her to come back. 'She never even said good-bye to me'.

**Thanks so much for reading and the next chapter will be out soon, hope you enjoyed :) your advice on the story would be appreciated (i almost forgot the chapter will be longer than this one i just wanted to get this out-of-the-way.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**They guys here is my next chapter just so you know this is before the seven-year gap... maybe should have told you before but the past is the past right. Anyway I can't really remember how many years it has been with the whole dragons disappearing thing so i made it up i think it was seven but i have no idea! anyway please review, favorite, follow :)**

**Chapter 2**

Present day..

**Natsu POV**

It had been a week since we had gotten back from Eldolas and we were trying to figure out where to eat

"Natsu we are not going to Franks!"

"why not?" I looked to the blonde who had her hands on her hips

"because their food is to spicy for me and because it's my turn to choose the restaurant"

"But I-"

"No buts we are going to the restaurant that I want to go to"

"as long as there's some yummy fish I'll be okay" I looked at happy who was drooling over the thought of fish

"alright let's go then"

...

After we were heading back to the guild and Happy had gone off ahead to she if Carla wanted some fish that's when I saw a girl with pink hair, she reminded me of Blaze. For some reason I always thought about her and wondered where she was, how she was doing and why she left.

"Natsu?" I looked to Lucy who was in front of me now "aren't you coming?"

"yeah sorry I got distracted" i smiled and walked toward her.

"distracted by what?"

"your beauty" I smiled as she blushed the color of Erza's hair "That's so cheesy" I laughed and smiled at her by then we were at the guild and I kicked the door open.

"Oi flame-brain stop kicking the door open!"

"what did you call ice-pick"

"you heard me ash breathe" we were now butting heads and glaring at each other

"you want to go snow flake"

"your on pinky" then we were punching each other and rolling around on the ground until I was suddenly picked up and me and ice princess hit heads

"knock it off you two!"

"Aye sir!" we said in unison

...

_I was running through the woods and I could feel a hand in mine _

_"I'm scared Natsu, where are we?" I heard a girl's voice I looked behind me but I couldn't see her it was to dark 'this dream again?' "It's ok, we just have to keep running" I held her hand tighter we kept running but soon I was out of breath and had to slow down. "ow" I stopped at looked behind me to see a figure on the ground getting up "are you okay?" she reached for my hand and I grabbed it "yeah I just fell" "how about we stop for a minute to catch our breath" when I said that she sat down on the ground and I followed. "why did they do it Natsu, why would they hurt mommy and daddy?" after she said that she started crying I held her close and waited for her to stop when she did it was almost sunrise and I could finally see so I pushed her back so I could look at her. 'I finally get to see your face' but all I saw was pink hair_

I opened my eyes and sat up in my hammock "Fuck I just want to see her face and find out who she is" it was still dark out so I went back to into a dreamless sleep.

**Blaze POV**

'Ugh this guy is really starting to piss me off'

" i told you before I'm not interested"

with that i got out of my seat and started walking to my hotel but he just followed me "awe come on baby, just one date"

I looked at the blond guy beside me he was really hot but he was such a player i could tell. I just ignored him then but he put his arm around me then and whispered in my ear

"I can make you feel good"

then my hands were on fire with lightning around them I took after my dad with the lightning and it was combined with my attacks when I was training with Igneel. he instantly jumped away from me when he saw this I turned to him and glared

"No means no get it buddy now walk away before you get hurt"

with that he ran away the fire around my fists went away then

"ugh some guys" 'I really want a bath after that asshole touched me I shivered at the thought. I was almost to my hotel when I saw weekly sorcerer front page on a stand nearby I smiled when I saw the cover it was of team Natsu, I had been keeping tabs on Fairy Tail and Natsu they always went overboard, I was at my hotel door then and unlocked it and threw my bag down on the bed

"now time to get that disgusting smell off of me!" just like other dragon slayers I have enhanced hearing and smell, but I couldn't use my magic anymore. I took off my clothes and hopped into the shower, while i was in the shower I thought about where i was going to go next I couldn't stay any longer or he would find me. I got out of the shower and changed in to my sweats and tank top.

"I could back track and head to Hargeon, but that would be a huge risk." I paced around for another 5 minutes "Maybe I could go to... No no I can't go there, they might recognize me if I do... But then again that was five years ago they probably don't even remember me" when i said that I felt a small pain in my heart 'what if they don't remember me?' I shook it off and weighed the pros and cons it took me twenty minutes to make a decision, "Alright looks like I'm going to Magnolia" after i made my decision I went to bed.

**Thanks for reading :) oh and I don't own any of the characters of Fairy Tail. Next chapter will be out soon and remember to check out my sister's story it's really good. {for the love of a dragon slayer} Hope you have a good day and please review, favorite or follow. **

**p.s I will try and update every week or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had to fix chapter two so please go back and read that. This is supposed to be after the battle of fairy Tail but I switched it to after eldolas. **

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

When I woke up I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed in a purple top with cool designs and a black skirt. I grabbed what little I had and headed to the train station, I bought my ticket and waited for the train and the whole time I was so nervous and I almost talked myself out of it but the train arrived and I got in. i sat in my seat and waited for the train to start moving, I was in a stall own I looked over at another stall there were 3 girls chatting and laughing, my stomach clenched I didnt really know what it was like to do that, to have friends that I could talk to or laugh with the only place I felt like I had friends was at fairy Tail.

The train started moving lurching me back in my seat ''is this seat taken?" a girl with blue hair asked "uh no" she sat down on the seat across from me. we sat in silence for a while after the train started moving she was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, we were almost to magnolia when she started to talk to me.

"My name's Paige, what's your?" I looked at her and she was smiling

"Blaze" her smile grew

"that's a nice name, so why are you going to Magnolia?"

"I've been traveling around Fiore and I haven't been here yet. why are you going to Magnolia?" when I said that her smile turned into an evil one she grabbed my arm in a death grip and said "Cause your going there" her grip tightened even more if possible and continued talking "You know I'm being paid a lot of jewels to take you to my client alive, I wonder why he wants you?" 'oh I am so fucked right now, how did she find me'

The train stopped then causing her to grab something making her loosen her grip on me. I immediately ripped my arm away and pushed her against the window causing her to fall on the ground I ran out of the compartment but she grabbed my foot causing me to fall out of te compartment running into people as I did. I looked behind me when I was able to stand straight and saw that she was already on her feet I quickly pushed people out of my way, I glanced back and saw that she was shoving people and she was smiling. I was almost at the door when I saw something in the corner of my eye then suddenly i was shoved into the window so hard it cracked when my head hit it, I fell to the ground and I heard people screaming 'wow she's strong' I tried to get up but I was kicked in the ribs. She grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to look at her "you stupid bitch, I was just going to knock you out and not hurt you but you just pissed me off" I kicked her in the shin then and was about to punch her when she suddenly grabbed me and threw me out the window on to the platform rolling a couple of times. I landed in the glass from the window cutting my arms and legs, I turned over onto my back tried to get up but I screamed in pain when I moved I looked down at my stomach where the pain was coming from and saw a piece of glass my vision started to go black so I grabbed it and was about to take it out when someone's hands grabbed mine "Don't take it out" I looked up to see blonde hair but I closed my eyes trying to stay conscience I heard voices but couldn't concentrate on what they were saying, then I was picked up and then I passed out.

**Natsu POV**

"Luce lets go on a mission!" I yelled as I walked toward the bar where she usually sat, she looked over at me and said "Alright my rent is coming up anyway and I could use the jewels" she started to walk over to the mission board when I stopped her "I already found a job" I held up the piece of paper and let her take it from me so she could read it over, It was to capture some bandits that had been stealing from local businesses it was 100 000 jewels. She handed the paper back to me and said "alright sounds easy enough, but please try not and break anything" I smiled and went to Mira to approve the mission then left the guild with Lucy. We left the guild about an hour later so we could catch the train

"so why isn't Happy coming with us again?"

"He said that he wanted to stay with Carla and Lily" I put my hands behind my head and looked at her to see her nodding we walked in silence until we got to the station the train hadn't gotten there yet so Lucy went and bought our tickets.

"So we'll get to which will only be an hour train ride then we go and meet our client and hopefully get back before midnight." I nodded as the train stopped in the station. we waited for people to get off but suddenly I saw one of the windows crack from something and people were screaming and running off the train. Me and Lucy were trying to get past when someone came flying out the window I saw crack and land on the platform. I looked to the window and saw a girl with blue hair looking down at the girl on the ground but she suddenly looked up at me and Lucy who were running towards them and she disappeared. I sniffed the air but her scent was gone and the only one I was getting was the girl on the ground she smelt familiar but I couldn't place it

"Don't take it out!" I heard Lucy say and was pulled from my thoughts I went to them "we need to get her to Wendy" I nodded and picked her up carefully when I saw the piece of glass, I looked down at the girl in my arms she had pink hair like mine and had several cuts on her arms and legs and had a pretty good gash on her head, we ran to the guild and when we got there I kicked open the door and walked in. I heard Mira gasp from behind the bar and come running along with Wendy I kept walking toward the infirmary and they followed. I heard her groan when I put her on the bed closest to the door I looked down and saw that she was starting to wake up. Mira went to the cabinet and grabbed thing we would need and put the beside the bed.

"Okay first of all we need to get the glass out so I can heal her" I looked to Wendy and nodded I went to the side of the bed and grabbed the glass and pulled it out as fast as I could the girl screamed then and passed out again. Wendy put her hand above her and a green light came from her hands I watched as the cuts on her arms and legs disappeared and the gash on her head get smaller but not five minutes later I could tell Wendy was pushing herself she had some sweat on her forehead.

"I'm sorry that's all I can do today, she lost a lot of blood and most of her wounds are healed but she needs to rest and to not strain herself"

"It's okay Wendy don't push yourself, I'll bandage her up and when you feel up to it you can heal her tomorrow." she looked to Mira and smiled "Thanks Mira-san" Wendy left after that and Mira started to bandage the remaining cuts which was her head and her stomach. "So Natsu, Lucy want to tell me what happened and who this girl is?"

"I don't know who the girl is but we were going to go on a mission and we were at the train station when suddenly people started screaming and running out of the train me and Natsu tried to get in there to see what was happening but the she came flying out the window and we both saw a girl with blue hair standing at the window the girl was thrown from. But I don't know what happened to her she disappeared after that."

I looked to Mira and nodded she was finished with the bandaging and nodded "Well when she wakes up we can ask her who she is and why that girl attacked her but for now Natsu you need to go so I can change the Jane Doe here." I nodded and left the room with Lucy and walked down the stairs and sat down next to Erza, Gray and Happy at a table.

...

"So we are taking turns watching her tonight just in cause someone comes after her again, so Natsu you have first watch and I'll come and watch her when I come back to the guild." I looked behind me to see Mira it was about 10 at night and the guild was closing for the night and almost everyone had gone home. "Why do I have to?" she smiled at me and said "cause your basically the only one that isn't drunk." she pointed behind me and I turned around to see Lucy passed out on the ground i sighed "alright but who's going to get Lucy home?" I turned back to Mira to see her pointing at herself "I will make sure she gets home safe" then she walked off to wake Lucy up so she can get her home. I got up and walked up the stairs and into the infirmary and sat down on a chair next to the bed i sighed loudly 'Wow this is going to be so boring'

Later that night

Happy had come in to the room earlier and played cards with me for awhile and he was now curled up in a ball laying next to the girls legs. I was sitting there trying not to fall asleep but it was getting really hard until I heard her voice

"Please... Don't...Leave me...Alone...Again" I looked over to her as she tossed and turned "You... Promised" I grabbed her hand and laid my head back on the mattress she stopped moving and talking when I did "I won't leave you again" I mumbled to myself not knowing I said that and fell asleep.

**Mira POV**

I walked into the guild and walked up the stairs to the infirmary and saw the cutest sight. Natsu was holding her hand and Happy was sleeping beside his face I smiled. I walked over to Natsu and shook him lightly "Natsu wake up" all he did was mumble something and turn his head I shook him a bit harder "Natsu wake up" he turned his head toward me and opened his eyes slightly "Natsu you can go home now" he slowly sat up and let go of the girls hand. He picked up Happy and walked out of the room. I walked toward the girl, she reminded me so much of Natsu and I felt like I knew her somehow.

**Natsu POV**

I walked home with Happy in my arms mumbling about fish I finally reached our house and kicked open the door and put happy down in his bed then hopped into my hammock and fell asleep almost instantly.

"do you promise?" I held her closer "I promise to never leave you alone"

**Normal POV**

I opened my eyes slowly blinking a few times to get used to the light, I slowly sat up and looked around, There were two other beds to my right and a cabinet full of bandages and other stuff I looked to my left and jumped sitting in the chair next to me Lucy

"God, you scared the shit out of me, Where am I?"

she smiled at me "your in the infirmary at fairy tail"

'Fairy Tail , oh no i can't be here' I was out of the bed so fast

I put on my tank top and jean shorts on " Thank you for helping me but i have to go now!" i said as i reached the door leaving her stunned

"Wait you can't leave you still haven't fully recovered yet" she yelled as i ran down the stairs, when i got to the bottom i walked a few steps before i started to see black spots i grabbed a chair for support before i feel over I knew i was causing a scene and the whole guild was looking at me but I didn't give a shit. I could heard Gray say "does anyone else recognize her?" I headed to the guild doors with Lucy right behind me i reached the guild doors when suddenly they opened and i saw Happy and Natsu standing there. 'ugh great' I looked at Natsu and heard him gasp i quickly looked away 'don't remember please don't remember'

"B-Blaze?, is that you?"

"Fuck"

**Thanks for reading. This chapter might be confusing but fuck it. I would have updated sooner but I don't have WiFi at my house anymore and it really sucks. Anyway please follow, favorite, or review and I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the late update but I didn't know what to do with this chapter. Anyway I saw the latest episode yesterday and was screaming at my computer when it ended this is what I said "That's so unfair! why would you end it there!" Remember to check out for the love of a dragon slayer :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

I stood there looking at the ground while the whole guild was silent and staring at me and Natsu.  
"Um... I-I got to go" I said as I started to walk past him but he grabbed my arm before I could pass I looked up at him and saw hurt, confusion and some anger in his eyes

"What do you mean you have to go? Your hurt and there's someone after you"

I ripped my arm away from him and was rewarded with a shooting pain going up my side I grabbed it and gasped in pain and could smell the blood already, i was also starting to see black spots in my vision.

"Blaze your bleeding again, you need to rest" I looked back at Natsu

"I'm fine, what I really need to do is leave"

I was starting to feel really heavy and I coud hardly keep my eyes open then everything went black again, The next thing I know I'm in Natsu's arms and he's carrying me up to the infirmary. He put me down on the bed carefully and saw that I was awake again. I thought he was going to leave but instead he sat down on the chair that was beside my bed and looked at his hands, I could tell he wanted to say something so I waited.

"why did you leave Blaze?" he finally asked I looked away from him and sighed after about a minute of thinking I looked back to him

"I had to leave, and I can't tell you why, all I can say is that I needed to" he looked unsatisfied with my answer but let it go and instead asked me another question

"If you can't tell me that at least tell me where you've been" I nodded

"After I left Magnolia I went to Oak town and stayed there for a couple years. Then I travelled all over Fiore" After that Mira walked into the room

"Hey Blaze I'm here to clean your cuts" she said smiling at me she walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bunch of supplies then stood on the other side of Natsu. she was about to lift up my shirt when I stopped her and stared at Natsu

"What?" he asked I pointed to the door

"Leave" he looked at me and was about to protest when I gave him a death glare "Fine but when Mira is done were going to continue our conversation" I just rolled my eyes.

When Natsu left Mira took off my bandage which was a bit bloody from before I looked down at my stomach when she took it off and was amazed that it was almost completely healed. I looked at my arms and saw that most of the cut on my arms were gone. Mira saw me looking

"Wendy is getting better at that, before she wouldn't have been able to do heal most of your wounds" she smiled at me I was about to smile back when I remembered I couldn't stay here so I looked away from her and looked at the ceiling.  
She finished up and left the room without saying anything more not even a minute later Natsu walked in, I sighed loudly

"Can't I get some sleep without someone in here?" he shook his head

"Your under Fairy Tail protection so someone has to be in here at all times" I sat up quickly

"What?!"

"Until we find out who attacked you and why your going to stay here at Fairy Tail" I got out of bed and glared at Natsu but he didn't even look fazed

"What the fuck. I don't need you to protect me I've done that for the past six years!" I walked past him and down the stairs the whole guild was looking at me again I was almost to the door when Natsu grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me" I said slowly I was trying hard not to let my anger get the best of me but it was really hard to keep calm. Instead of him letting go of me he tightened his grip on me

"Blaze you almost died yesterday, all were trying to do is help you." I looked at him

"I don't need help, I can take care of myself" it was hard enough leaving but the look on Natsu's face and him asking me not to go was just making it harder.

"Blaze please we just want to protect you, your our nakama" when he said that I lost control over the flames and I was surrounded by them.

**Natsu POV**

I instantly let go of Blazes hand and looked at the fire and lightning surrounding her but most importantly I could feel magical energy coming off her and it was really intense

"Protect me? You can't protect me from him."

I moved toward her because i knew flames couldn't hurt me, I took one step and my head started to hurt but I ignored it I kept walking and each step I took my head started to hurt more and more until finally I was in front of her, she was crying

"No one else is going to die because of me" she whispered.

I touched her arm and when I did I fell to the ground and grabbed my head it felt like it was splitting open I groaned in pain and heard Blaze scream I looked up and saw her also on the ground in front of me the flames were gone. The pain was so intense that I passed out.

_I was running through the woods and I could feel a hand in mine _

_"I'm scared Natsu, where are we?" I heard a girls voice I looked behind me but I couldn't see her it was to dark "It's ok, we just have to keep running" I held her hand tighter we kept running but soon I was out of breath and had to slow down. "ow" I stopped at looked behind me to see a figure on the ground getting up "are you okay?" she reached for my hand and I grabbed it "yeah I just fell" "how about we stop for a minute to catch our breath" when I said that she sat down on the ground and I followed. "why did they do it Natsu, why would they hurt mommy and daddy?" after she said that she started crying I held her close and waited for her to stop when she did it was almost sunrise and I could finally see so I pushed her back so I could look and saw big blue eyes and pink hair "I don't know Blaze but I will protect you and I will never leave you" she looked me straight in the eye and said "you promise?"i smiled and hugged her "I promise to never leave you alone." _  
_I sat up from the bed i was in and saw Lucy there and Happy sitting beside me, I looked over to the other bed and saw Blaze sleeping _

"What happened? I looked to Lucy as Happy started hugging me

"I don't know all i know is that you walked into the flames and then suddenly the fire was gone and you and Blaze were both on the ground in pain. What happened Natsu?" I looked to Blaze on the bed

"I remembered." was all I said I looked back to Lucy who had a confused look on her face, she touched my head with her lips

"Are you feeling alright?" I nodded and got out of the bed and walked over to Blaze's "Then what do you mean you remembered? remembered what?" I looked over to the Blonde and said "She's my sister"

**Yeah this is definitely not my best work,(Yeah I know I suck) but I really wanted to get this up. I promise to do better in the next chapter. Please review so I know what i need to change and if its alright. See you guys in the next chapter! :)**


	5. IMPORTANT Please read

Guys I need your help, I have no idea what to do next for my story. Chapter 5 is almost done but I don't know.

My sister wants me to do a GrayXBlaze thing but I don't know if I should cause I am a fan of Gruvia so...

It would really help if you guys could give me input so PM me your thoughts on what I should do.

I won't be able to update until I have at least chapter six started so please PM me.

Also I will put up chapter 5 next Friday. Have a great day :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay a couple of people want me to do a BlazeXLaxus thing so I'm going to do that cause I feel like that would be fun to do. So this chapter might be really rushed because my sister went to the hospital and i didn't have anytime to write this week but I wanted to keep my promise so here it is, hope you enjoy review, follow or favorite. Also message me any ideas you might have.**

**Chapter 5**

"She's your sister!" Lucy yelled I just nodded "Wha...What? I thought you said you were an only child?" I was about to answer when Erza, and Ice pick walked into the room

"What's going on in here?" me and Lucy looked to Erza and Lucy pointed at Blaze

"Natsu says that Blaze is his sister!"

"Wha... How do you have a sister Natsu" I looked at Erza and sighed

"Can you guys keep it down your going to wake her up" right when I said that I heard her voice.

**Normal POV**

I woke up to people talking I opened my eyes slowly and saw Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray all in the room talking about me I sat up slowly and grabbed my head

"Would you guys shut up, I've got a headache" they all looked to me and blinked then suddenly Natsu was hugging me so tight i couldn't breathe "Natsu...I...Can't...Breathe" He let go of me and was smiling like an idiot "Why are you so happy?" I asked staring at him suspiciously

"I remember everything, I remember that your my sister"

I looked at him wide eyed and my mouth hanging open with tears threatened to escape he continued talking

"I'm so sorry that I broke my promise Blaze, I'm so sorry"

he hugged me again and I hugged him back tightly, I could feel the tears running down my face and I began to cry. we stayed like this until I stopped crying which took a while when we pulled apart I wiped the remaining tears away I looked at him

"I can't believe you remember me."

He smiled at me and I smiled back

"Who would have guessed Flame-Brain had a sister"

I jumped slightly when I heard Gray's voice I had completely forgotten they were there and blushed slightly.

"So you guys are brother and sister, but what happened and why did you guys forget?" I looked to Lucy and sighed

"I didn't forget that Natsu was my brother, I forgot how to use my powers."

"What you knew I was your brother the whole time and didn't tell me?" I looked over to Natsu who looked sad but was angry I rolled my eyes

"Obvious reasons"

"Like what?"

"Well one you wouldn't belive me, and the main reason was you had your own life then and I wasn't going to get in the way" Natsu was pissed but he just looked at me wanting t say something but couldn't.

"Anyway Igneel made us forget and i have no idea why all I remember is that it was a regular day and me and Natsu went to find food and then the next thing I know I'm alone in the woods." I saw everyone nod their heads and then there was an awkward silence "Um can I get some clothes, these ones are kinda bloody" I pointed to my shirt

"oh yeah sorry I'll go home and see if I can find something for you to wear" I smiled at Lucy

"Thanks" Lucy left pulling Grey with her who began to protest and Erza followed leaving me and Natsu alone. We didn't speak for a long time

"I'm sorry for overreacting."

"Yeah I'm sorry for snapping, but you know i was just trying to protect you." he laughed at that and I looked at him strangely

"I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to protect you." I smiled at him and he smiled back but his face suddenly turned serious "Before you said that I can't protect you, but from who?" my smile faded and i looked away from Natsu.

"I almost forgot" I whispered to myself I sighed and looked back at Natsu "You should sit down" he nodded and sat down on the chair next to my bed "Okay well, his name is Micheal" Natsu snorted then and I glared at him "I've been running from him for about two years now."

"Okay but why is he after you?"

I looked at Natsu sheepishly "Well you see we... uh... maybe... kinda... dated"

**Sorry for the short chapter but as i said before my sister is in the hospital so i haven't had time to write. I also know that this chapter sucks so bad and is rushed. Also can you guys message me any ideas you have or any pointers it will be very much appreciated (Like what Micheal power is going to be because I honestly have been trying to figure that out for the longest time now) anyway see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
